


That's Not How I Remember The Little Mermaid.

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Oral Sex, teacher/student relationship, well a mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had a headache. </p>
<p>Marking essays always gave him a headache.  Especially when the essays were from his Introduction to Fairy Tales class.  Clint normally loved this particular class, fairy tales were his passion and he had built up a reputation as one of the premier academics on the subject.  Sharing his passion for the subject with his freshman class used to be one of the highlights of his week.</p>
<p>Then along came Pietro Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How I Remember The Little Mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt:
> 
> Anonymous said to pietrolovesclint:  
> are you taking hawksilver prompts?? I'd love to see a university AU if you're up for it ! Prof Barton and Pietro the hyperactive student :)

Clint had a headache. 

Marking essays always gave him a headache.  Especially when the essays were from his Introduction to Fairy Tales class.  Clint normally loved this particular class, fairy tales were his passion and he had built up a reputation as one of the premier academics on the subject.  Sharing his passion for the subject with his freshman class used to be one of the highlights of his week.

Then along came Pietro Maximoff.

Natasha had teased him when he first starting teaching at the University, warning him about wide eyed students who would do everything in their power to bang the hot new professor.  Clint had laughed it off.  Until Pietro.

From the moment the semester began, Pietro had made his attentions toward Professor Barton abundantly clear. 

The kid was hard to miss in any crowd, with his tight t-shirts and snow white hair and the buzzing electric energy that couldn’t fail to draw your gaze.  Trying to teach an entire lecture hall of students with all that energy focused on you was nigh on impossible.

Trying to concentrate while those luscious lips teased their way along the length of the pen that Pietro never seemed to actually use for notes was useless.

Pietro always sat in the front row, dead centre, legs splayed invitingly wide while his eyes bore into Clint the whole time.  

Clint knows that he should take the kid aside and tell him to back off.  He knows that nothing can ever come of Pietro's infatuation with him.  But God, does Clint want him.

Clint has spent hours thinking about the gloriously dirty things he would do to the kid.

He fantasises about having those smirking lips wrapped around his cock.  He imagines having Pietro kneeling underneath his desk during office hours, just warming his cock with that delicious mouth.

He has long detailed fantasies where he bends Pietro right over the desk on the podium of the lecture theatre.  Dreams of fucking into him right there where anyone could see.

The things he wants to do to Pietro Maximoff mean that he can never be alone with the kid.  Because Clint doesn't trust himself.

Not with Pietro.

Which is why it was such a monumentally bad idea to have called the kid into his office to discuss his latest paper.

Clint sits at his desk, head in his hands as he pictures his career ending in scandal.  The terrifying thing is that he's not sure that it wouldn't be worth it for even just one night with Pietro.

As knuckles gently rap on the door, Clint knows its too late to go back. 

At his strangled "come in", Pietro enters the room looking like the cat that had got the cream.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Barton?" 

Clint rises smoothly from behind the desk, all nerves gone now that it had reached the point of no return.

"Yes. About your essay."

"You didn't like it, sir?"

Clint's trousers tightened at being called Sir in that Eastern European accent.  Jesus, this kid was going to be the death of him.

"It was a little off topic.  I wasn't entirely sure just how the length of my cock and the way it plunged into you quite fit in with _The Little Mermaid_ "

Pietro looked a little taken aback that Clint had gone ahead and finally brought the issue out into the open.

For once, the kids face looked unsure, the usual cocky arrogance wiped away as he tried to keep up with the sudden change of rules in his game.

Clint moves close. Close enough to tease his fingers across Pietro's belt buckle.  He smiles at the stifled gasp that falls from the kids lips.

Yeah, he was enjoying the hell out of turning the tables.

"There were some glaring inaccuracies in your writing as well.  Can you guess what I'm talking about?"

Pietro shakes his head, eyes dazed and lust blown as Clint started to circle seductively around his prey.

"No, sir." 

The kid was panting now and Clint hadn't even touched him.  This was definitely worth any trouble it might cause.

Clint smirks as he stops and presses his hard cock against Pietro's delectable ass, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

"Your essay woefully underestimated just how tasty my cock is."

Pietro moans, a low deep moan that causes Clint's cock to twitch where it's nestled against the kid 

"It also seemed to be missing source references. I can help with that of you want?"

Any other day Clint would have been rolling his eyes at the cheesy porn dialogue but as he feels the want and desperation pouring off of Pietro he doesn't give a damn how cliché he sounds.

Pietro's knees buckle as he spins around, fingers scrabbling to open Clint's fly. "Please sir.  Please. I...fuck.. let me taste."

Clint couldn't say no to such a polite offer.

As those lips wrap around him, Clint knows that Introduction to Fairy Tales was about to be reinstated as his favourite class.

*

The next week Pietro was in his usual place in the front row.  ClInt didn't look at hIm as he handed the essays out but he couldn't miss the huge grin on the kids face as he read the note.

_"See me in my office. 4pm. Don't be late."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
